The unicorn
by Whispering Darkness
Summary: ABANDONED - AU. A girl gets send into Middle Earth as a unicorn. - This will not be slash or romance and I wasn't sugerhigh while writing this... A bit MS-ish though...
1. Curiosity killed the cat!

**Summary:** Girl gets send to ME as a unicorn, first fanfic. I don't think this will be romance, definitely NO SLASH and I wasn't sugerhigh while writing this...

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's mine, I do not exist _evil laugh_ Tolkiens stuff is his! _nods_ Really it is...but...CAN I HAVE BILL??? _looks at lawyers walking towards her_ I guess that's a no? Well anyways: I stole the unicorn from the forbidden forest...(HP) police breaks in WHAT??? How was I supposed to now that's forbidden? FINE!!! Unicorn not mine either...grmbl...

* * *

"Words "

' Thoughts '

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I'm glad my mum agreed, I had a hard time convincing her, that's for sure!"

Murron said, looking at her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm glad too, I can't believe we're finally going!" Lea replied happily.

Both 15-year old girls had been whining about this camping-trip for months now and where happy they finally had permission to go.

The two of them would camp in the small woods near Dena, there was no real danger there and the woods where so small it was almost impossible to get lost there so their parents finally agreed.

And now the two best friends where walking in the woods with large backpacks containing food, water, bandages and all other kinds of stuff on their backs.

Lea and Murron kept on walking at a slow pace, talking about things they did together in the past, movies they saw and a lot of other things.

Then it started to get a bit dark.

"Shall we stop here for the night?" Murron suggested.

Lea looked around, there was a small river nearby and blue flowers that made the spot look absolutely beautiful "Yeah, it's a nice place to camp."

A little while later the two of them where lying near the fire roasting marshmallows.

Suddenly there was a strange sound, it sounded almost like a strange song but it only lasted a few seconds, the two looked around trying to locate it.

When they heard it again Lea stood up and walked towards where it came from.

"Lea! What are you doing!" Murron hissed.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm going to take a look, Moron!"

Murron ignored the Moron and grabbed Lea's arm: "Curiosity killed the cat!"

Lea rolled her eyes, Murron was always so paranoid. "I'll be fine; I'm no cat, am I?"

Murron sighed 'I have a bad feeling about this' she thought before letting Lea's arm go and watching her disappear behind some trees.

She waited and waited... but Lea didn't return...

* * *

'Let's see, I think the sound came from this direction' Lea walked further into the darkening woods, looking around for the source of the sounds.

After five minutes of walking she decided that she couldn't find whatever it was that made the sound and turned around to go back to Murron.

'I still wonder what it was...' Lea thought, being as curious as she is.

Then she heard it again, much closer this time, now she could hear it wasn't a song but a voice, but she couldn't hear what it said...it sounded foreign to her.

Lea tried to find the person talking; she walked towards the sound until she reached a clearing.

In the clearing she saw a beautiful unicorn.

'A unicorn? I'm dreaming! Unicorns don't exist... and even if they did... they certainly can't talk!' Lea thought rubbing her eyes.

She carefully walked towards the animal while she studied it, it was the most beautiful animal she had ever seen, the horse was a bright white and seemed to glow in the dark woods. The horn on its head could clearly be seen.

The unicorn turned its head and locked eyes with her, she started talking again, but Lea couldn't understand a word it said:

"Mae govannen Poikaer"

Lea looked confused; "What?" she whispered, unsure what to do or say.

The unicorn walked towards her, Lea was too confused and stunned to move.

The animal stopped in front of her; "I said well met pure one." The horse replied in a beautiful magical voice.

Lea didn't reply, she just looked at the beautiful horse in front of her, finally she whispered "Well met"

The unicorn kept staring at her and she kept on staring back, finally the unicorn spoke up.

"I need your help" Lea looked at the animal surprised; "My...my help? For what?"

'What can I do for such a beautiful being?' she thought to herself, finding it unimaginable that such a creature needed her help.

"You must help them for me..." the unicorn replied "Protect them, aid them..."

"What?" Lea replied, but she didn't have the time to ask any questions, the creature laid her horn on Lea's shoulder, and in a flash of blue Lea was gone from the clearing.

She could vaguely hear the creature's voice whispering something... "Quel Marth Voronwer"

* * *

**A/N:** Please review!!! The last words meant Good luck loyal one!


	2. I'm a HORSE?

**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE!

**A/N: **Yah! I actually had reviews!!! _bounces_

**Herodias:** I know there are no unicorns in ME, the first chapter wasn't about ME, they were still on Earth. You see, the unicorn in the prologue had run of from the Forbidden forest, 'cause Shadowfax send her/him an owl saying his friend Gandalf could use some help. So the unicorn sends Lea of to ME to help! YAH!!! - _bounces _In the body of a unicorn that is...so now...there is a unicorn in Middle Earth! In a fanficion I can decide what happens so if I want there to be unicorns in ME...then...um...I forgot the rest...o well... - replaces the dead unicorn by a new one (who's actually alive!)

**KnowInsight:** Thanks for reviewing! - I've got a new chappie already!!!

* * *

"Words "

' Thoughts '

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

'It's dark here' 'My head hurts' 'I feel strange' Lea was trying to come to her senses and figure out what happened. 'Now I know why it's so dark, my eyes are closed'

She decided to open her eyes and guess what she did... she opened her eyes!

(**A/N:** Sorry, I'm having a weird mood...)

Lea quickly closed her eyes again, wishing she never opened them in the first place because she got a terrible headache.

She opened her eyes again, this time very slowly and took a look around, she wasn't in the clearing anymore 'was I even in a clearing or was that unicorn just a dream?' she wondered.

Lea saw she was in some kind of forest but the trees looked very different then the one where she went camping with Murron 'Murron! Where is she anyway?'

Lea slowly stood up and then realised that something was different 'What the?!' "I'M A HORSE!!!" she screamed out loud.

She looked down at her body, sure enough she looked like a horse, she was white, and an unnaturally bright white that reminded her of the unicorn...

'Am I?' she saw a river nearby and decided to make sure 'I'll just take a look at my reflection' she thought, a part of her believing this all just to be a dream, although the headache makes it feel very real...

Lea walked over to the river...or actually...she stumbled to the river, she was not used to walk like a horse and it was quite difficult for her.

When she reached the river and looked at her reflection she screamed and jumped up; "WHAT THE HELL???" she could clearly see a unicorn in the water and somehow she knew, she was absolutely sure this wasn't a dream... she could smell the forest, feel her headache, feel the grass be... Lea had taken a step back, but still being quite clumsy with her four legs she had slipped and fell forwards in the small river.

After a few tries she finally got out of the river, she started walking around a bit, trying to get used to her four legs while saying; "I'm a unicorn no way I'm a unicorn... O my god... I... I'M A UNICORN!!!"

* * *

Aragorn suddenly stopped and looked around, listening carefully.

"Oy, something's up with Strider" Pippin whispered to his cousin.

"I can see that Pippin, shhhh"

"Hey Strider, are we going to stop for lunch now?" Pippin asked ignoring Merry.

Aragorn beckoned the young hobbit to be silent and stood still, listening to his surroundings.

There it was again, a scream from coming from their right.

The ranger cautiously walked towards the sounds, making sure the hobbits followed him, but where not to close, in case of any danger.

When he finally was close enough to see the cause of the noises he stood still and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Frodo asked uncertainly

Aragorn just beckoned him to come closer and watch through the bushes

Frodo gasped also and the other hobbits came closer to also take a look.

Through the trees they saw the most beautiful horse they had ever seen, even Aragorn who had been to Rohan a couple of times had never seen one so beautiful...

"There's a horn on its head!" Pippin exclaimed, leaning forward to see it better.

And there was indeed a horn on the head of the horse, for the hobbits and the ranger had just found Lea...

* * *

Meanwhile Lea had learned how to walk, she walked a few circles and, deciding she was thirsty drank some water from the river.

'So now I'm not thirsty anymore and now I know how to control this body...I might as well find out where I am...' Lea thought, looking around.

At that moment a hobbit who had leaned forward a bit too much fell through the bushes and rolled forward with an 'Ouch' he smiled sheepishly at the creature in front of him.

Aragorn and the other hobbits slowly got out of the bushes and walked towards Pippin, there they stood still, the ranger took another few steps forward, looking at her with a surprised and amazed look.

After a few moments of silence, in which the ranger expected her to run off, Lea got really irritated from the look he gave her and decided to say something.

"What?! Why are you looking at me like that?"

The hobbits leaped backwards and Aragorn had a look of utter shock on his face, Lea looked at him with a confused look; "What? What did I do now?"

"You...can talk..." the ranger finally managed to get out.

Lea finally realised why they where so shocked.

"Oh! Yeah, I forgot, I'm a unicorn..."

Pippin looked even more surprised now and blurted out; "How can you forget what you are?"

Lea explained to them that she used to be a human before and a unicorn used some kind of magic on her, but seeing the even more confused faces decided to end with 'never mind'

"Say, do you happen to know where I am?" she asked looking at them questioningly.

"Where you are?" Strider asked "You are close to Weathertop" he said, pointing to were it was located in the distance.

"Weathertop?" Lea repeated, "What's that? I've never heard of such a place in England before..."

Aragorn looked at her strangely; "I have travelled a lot, but I have never heard of a place called England."

"WHAT?" Lea exclaimed "How on Earth can you not know England?"

"Middle-Earth." Frodo said.

"Middle-Earth? What do you mean Middle-Earth?"

"Its how on Middle-Earth..." Frodo continued.

Lea looked dumbfounded; "Middle-Earth? So...so I'm.not.on.Earth? Not.on.Earth.anymore???" she slowly whispered.

The ranger nodded; "Maybe you should come with us to Rivendell?" he asked cautiously.

"Rivendell?" she repeated, not really listening to the question but still thinking about the fact she was not on Earth anymore but in a different world, dimension, planet? And on top of that, she had the body of a unicorn...

"Yes, Rivendell, that's where we're headed...we might meet Gandalf there, or on Weathertop, he's a friend of mine, a wizard...he might be able to help you." The ranger continued in a soft voice.

Lea thought for a moment and then remembered what the unicorn had said 'You must help them for me...Protect them, aid them...' "Help them...aid them..." she whispered out loud.

"What?" Aragorn asked.

She shook her head and looked up; "Nothing, alright, I'll come with you."

The ranger nodded and started leading the way to Weathertop, the hobbits and unicorn following him.


	3. Bill, the pony

**Disclaimer: **NOT MINE!

**A/N: **YAH!!! _bounces_ I've got reviews!!! _bounces more_ I feel so happy!!!

**Canon Police:** What I wrote to Herodias was ment as a joke...(Yeah, I know I have a weird sense of humour) Herodias wasn't being very kind (this is my first fanfic after all) and his/her review looked a lot like a flame, that wasn't the most supporting thing so I decided to be short with him/her and I didn't take the time to explain everything seriously. If I had known you would take it serious I would have written something more realistic and I am sorry that I didn't. I am also aware that the Fellowship doesn't need any help on the quest, but, this being a fanfic, I wanted it to indeed need help.

One last note, I did not have the Fellowship not know about unicorns (although I do plan to) but just the hobbits and Aragorn, since they are still headed to Rivendell and the Fellowship isn't even formed yet... -

**Angel:** - Thanks for reviewing!!! I like unicorns a lot too! - _gives Angel a unicorn plushie_

**Hannah:** Wow thanks! _bounces_ Your review just made me so happy!!! I got a lot of positive energy from you! - I updated soon just for you, hope you like it!!! -

**Hana3**: Thank you for your review! - And thanks a lot for the info 'bout unicorns, I don't know that much about them! _picks up a dictionary and searches the word purify_ Hehehe me blond Dutch girl! grins I can't wait for your new chappie!!

**I.H.N:** ...errr...HI!!! _bounces_ ... Thanks for the tips I guess...? This is just my first fanfic and err...well...I don't think you should read on 'cause you won't really enjoy this story... I think...The unicorn is going to join the fellowship...at least I think... and she is gonna be a bit mary sue-ish... It's the first time I try to write a fanfic (and in English, I'm Dutch) and I'm just experimenting a bit... I'll write a more serious one later, when I've got a bit more experience...

**KnowInsight:** Thanks for your review!!!

**Bosson12787:** - Thanks! Errr...QUESTION!!! Do you write atleast or at least???

**Bex the Bold:** Thank you for reviewing - the unicorn talks...errr...the one in the first chappie talked with some kind of telepathy (I looked it up in the dictionary!) and Lea...well...I don't really know actually...she just...errr...talks...- She doesn't move her mouth but you hear her voice.

**Willow26:** Thanks for your supportive review!!! -

**Lady of the Squrriles:** _bounces happily_ Thank you so much for your review!!! - but what did you mean with 'can you suggest anymore like this one?' (sorry, I'm Dutch...)

**crazyfanfictionfanatic:** Thanks for reading and reviewing, here's a new chappie!

* * *

"Words "

' Thoughts '

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The four hobbits told Lea a lot about Middle-Earth, mainly about the Shire, but also about elves, dwarves, dragons and other things Bilbo had told them about.

They didn't tell about the ring though, it was not that they didn't trust Lea, because they did, probably because she was a unicorn, 'How can such a creature be evil?' They thought.

No, they did trust her, but just didn't think it is necessary for her to know. After all, she would just travel to Rivendell with them and then go home, right? That was what the hobbits thought, but Aragorn wasn't to sure about that.

When the group stopped for the night Sam made them some food, Lea saw the others sit by the fire, waiting for it, while Bill started eating grass.

She sat by the fire while she was pondering about something.

Aragorn noticed; "What ails you, Lea?"

The unicorn looked up; "I was just wondering...What do unicorns EAT anyway?" she replied, looking from the hobbits to Bill in confusion.

All looked in at her for a moment, when Pippin started laughing, the others followed and soon all hobbits where laughing hysterical while the ranger grinned and quickly ate some food, before the hobbits would come to there senses and eat everything.

Lea was very irritated; "Fine, laugh at me, why don't you? It's my first day as a unicorn! You wouldn't even be able to walk!" she said rather loudly and walked over to Bill.

That only caused the hobbits to laugh even louder.

"At least Bill is nice!" she mumbled, and, being very hungry but not in the mood to eat with four laughing hobbits, she carefully ate a bit of grass.

'It isn't great to eat, but I'll live' she thought, and ended up eating grass with Bill the pony.

When the hobbits finally stopped laughing and had also eaten, the shadow of Frodo's quest seemed to come over them again, the smiles disappeared from their faces and they all seemed to be deep in thought 'Will we even make it to Rivendell?' Frodo wondered 'Those Black Riders are still after us.'

'They all look very sad and scared...' Lea thought 'I wonder why?'

It was late and getting quite dark, but the unicorn wasn't tired. 'Maybe that's because I'm a unicorn...' she thought 'they have more stamina then humans...at least...I think...horses do so anyway...'

Lea came a bit closer to the fire and lay down; she was so bored that she eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Lea, wake up, we'll be leaving in half an hour!" Merry said loudly to the girl in unicorn form.

She tried to turn around, but that was rather hard, being a horse-like creature; "I don wanna go to school mommy" she whined.

The hobbits grinned at her and Merry continued the hard task of waking Lea up.

When the unicorn was awake and aware of where she was she tried to stand up. Keyword here is tried...She was still not one hundred percent used to her four legs and immediately fell on the ground.

"Ouch..." She murmured and tried to stand up again and she even succeeded this time.

She looked at the hobbits who where trying to contain their laughter and Aragorn who was grinning.

"How funny..." She murmured and went to graze with Bill.

The ranger smiled 'I don't know if she's going to be of any assistance at all on our journey to Rivendell, but at least she lightens the mood.' He shook is head and sat down, sharpening his sword, while waiting for the hobbits to finish eating.

* * *

**A/N:** I know I know its VERY short... but I really didn't know what else to write...


	4. Coldness on Weathertop

**Disclaimer: **_shakes head_ Nu-uh don't own it...

**A/N: **YAH!!! _bounces_ I've got nice reviews!! _huggles everyone_ You make me sooo happy!!! Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy; I went to French for a little while and had a testing period at school and other stuff! huggles reviewers This chappie isn't very humorous but it is rather long, just to make up to you guys it took so bloody long to update! _grins_ Enjoy! _bounces_ -

**Nekomiyu: **Thanks for your review! I'm not English either, I'm Dutch so I've got an excuse for my grammatical errors and terrible spelling! Broken from Dinathiel is one of my fav stories too! Though I like Protector from Tara6 a bit more, you should read it once, it's good! Darma Druid writes good Lotr stories too, Legoromances.

**Bosson12787:** Sorry it took so long to update, here's a new chappie!

**KnowInsight: **Thanks a lot! _bounces lotsa_

**Willow26:** grins Yeah, I'm planning on making a hobbit ride her later on! Thanks for your review!

**Angel:** nods Bill's great! _bounces _I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that. _hugs her own unicorn plushie_

**Bex the Bold:** Thanks for reviewing!_ grins_ Here's the new chappie.

**Hanya the Bloody Angel: **There arriving at Weathertop in this chappie! Thanks for the info on unicorns! grins Thee hee, I'm gonna use your name and the info you gave me in this one! _bounces_

Win a uni card, how many times have I used the word 'cold' in this chappie? (I'll need your e-mail address!)

* * *

"Words "

' Thoughts '

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Hey Strider, what's that?" Lea asked nodding her head in the direction of a destroyed tower.

The ranger replied: "That is Weathertop, also called Amon Sul by the elves. It was built by Elendil to hold one of the palantiri, later it was destroyed by the invading Armies of Angmar, the witch- king realm."

Lea looked at Strider with her mouth hanging open, trying but failing to grasp what the ranger just told her.

"So it's...uh...Weathertop?" She replied after a few minutes of silence.

Aragorn grinned at her expression and nodded; "Yes, Weahtertop."

The group arrived at Weathertop, Strider left the unicorn and hobbits to take a look around. Frodo and Lea went to get some sleep.

* * *

"Put it out, you fools! Put it out!"

Lea slowly opened her eyes and mumbled something inaudible.

"Oh, that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes.."

The unicorn looked around 'What's going on?'

She saw Frodo stamping around on what supposedly had been a campfire.

Lea was just about to ask something when a bone-chilling cry was heard.

The hobbits unsheathed their swords and ran up to the top of the tower, Lea closely behind.

"Err...I know you're all kinda busy right now but I can't help asking you...WHAT THE FRIGGIN' HELL IS GOING ON?" Lea demanded.

Sam turned to her and whispered one word to her: "Ringwraiths"

"Well thanks a lot Sam, that explains everything very clearly to me." Lea muttered in a sarcastic voice.

The nazgul had reached the top by now and where coming closer to them.

The hobbits all stood between Frodo and the Ringwraiths while Lea was standing beside him.

"So, what's up with protecting Frodo?" she asked in a quivering voice, trying to remain cheerful but very much failing to do so with Nazgul nearby.

None of the hobbits answered her they just grabbed the hilts of their swords a bit tighter.

Merry, Pippin and Sam where swiped away by the wraiths while they came even closer to Frodo.

Lea jumped in front of him and glared at the Nazgul who where NOT impressed...

Seconds later Lea lay sprawled on the ground next to the other hobbits.

Frodo put on the ring and got stabbed by the blade when Aragorn jumped into action.

The Nazgul fled, mostly because they believed they had already achieved their goal, though the angry ranger attacking them with a sword and a torch was a good reason too.

Both Aragorn and Sam immediately ran over to Frodo when he took the ring off.

"Strider! Help him Strider!" Sam cried anxiously.

By now the other two hobbits and Lea had got up too and walked over too Frodo.

"He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elfish medicine." Aragorn replied sadly "And it's still 6 days to Rivendell...I'm not sure if he'll make it..."

Sam looked ready to cry and gently took Frodo's hand "Hold on Frodo" he whispered, barely audible.

Frodo lost consciousness.

Lea looked at Frodo and remembered something a friend of hers, Hanya once said about unicorns: "They're supposed to be able to heal people by touching the wound with their horn, you know. Not to mention if they put their horn in water it purifies the water." (**A/N:** points at Hanya Her line, not mine! grins)

"Err..guys?" she whispered softly.

Everyone was still looking at Frodo and didn't pay her any attention.

"Guys?" she said a bit louder now.

Nobody looked at her.

'Fine, have it your way' the unicorn thought while walking over to the wounded hobbit 'I hope this works, or at least works a little bit...' Lea stood beside Frodo and bowed her head, she touched the wound with her horn.

'What the...?' Lea suddenly felt cold, very cold, she didn't notice her horn glowing blue, she didn't notice herself falling down, just the cold...the cold... (**A/N**: muhahahahahaha you are cold, very cold _hypnotizes everyone_)

"LEA!"

She could vaguely hear someone scream something 'Lea?' she heard the word but didn't understand it, it was cold so cold...

She fainted...

* * *

Aragorn saw Lea walk over to Frodo and stand beside him, lowering her head.

He didn't give it any thought, being too worried about the Ringbearer.

The ranger got lost in thought, wondering if Frodo would make it and how he could get the hobbit to Rivendell on time...

"LEA!" Strider heard one of the hobbits scream the name and immediately looked up.

He then noticed how the unicorns horn was glowing blue and saw the young 'girl' fall down, not moving.

"By the Valar..." He whispered and within seconds he was next to Lea, checking if she was still breathing, he was relieved when he found out she was.

"What happened?" he asked the hobbits who replied that Lea touched the wound with her horn, which glowed blue and then fell down, not responding to them calling her name.

* * *

Cold...he felt so cold, his shoulder was burning but it wasn't hot burning no, it was cold, freezing cold.

Then he felt something, his shoulder was getting warmer, the burning feeling left, he felt more comfortable, as if all the cold was drawn out of him, warmer, nice and warm...

He heard someone scream but didn't hear what, it didn't matter, as long as he was warm...

He felt like he was floating, floating in a warm place...

The warm feeling left, he didn't feel the burning cold in his shoulder anymore but he wasn't pleasantly warm either, his shoulder hurt and he was a tad cold. He murmured a protest and tried to sit up but was too weak and fell back down.

* * *

Sam looked at Lea, concern could clearly be seen in his eyes, he had grown rather fond of the strange unicorn, and now she was hurt, at least he thought...and his master Frodo... Sam sighed and looked at Frodo. 'Did he just move' the hobbit thought in surprise but then shook his head, probably imagination... Sam saw Frodo stir again, this time he was absolutely sure. "Mr Frodo?" He whispered softly, his eyes hopeful.

This drew the attention from the other hobbits and the ranger.

Frodo murmured something inaudible and tried to sit up, but being very weak, fell back down.

Sam crawled closer to the ringbearer and took his hand; "Mr Frodo? Can you hear me?" he asked, louder this time. "Frodo?" Aragorn asked gently, coming closer too.

Someone was saying his name 'Sam' he thought with a smile, hearing 'Mr' for his name.

"Sam..?" he murmured, barely audible.

Frodo carefully opened his eyes, looking straight in the hopeful ones of his gardener.

"Mr Frodo!" Sam said happily.

"Sam" Aragorn said gently "Can I take a look at Frodo now?" carefully pushing the overjoyed hobbit aside.

"Now, Frodo, how do you feel?" the ranger asked, while looking closely at the wound.

"I feel...well, my shoulder still stings but it doesn't...it isn't burning anymore, not so very cold...what happened?"

Aragorn looked at him thoughtfully; "Well, your wound now looks like any other wound, made by a normal sword..."

Frodo carefully sat up, and noticed Lea lying unconscious next to him; "Lea?! What happened to her?" the wounded hobbit looked a lot more awake and aware now.

"Well..." the ranger said thoughtfully "It seems that our little unicorn has some healing abilities of her own..."

"What do you mean?" Frodo asked, confused.

"She touched your wound with her horn, it glowed blue and next thing we knew she was unconscious and you woke up" Merry piped up.

Aragorn looked at Lea for a while and then turned to Frodo; "What did you feel?"

The brave hobbit hesitated for a moment; "Well...I was cold, my shoulder was burning, burning cold...then...it seemed as though the cold was being drawn from me...my shoulder was warm and I was comfortable and then...well...the warm floating feeling left and well...that's it actually..."

Aragorn nodded; "We shall stay here tonight, the Nazgul will not return. Frodo, you should get some sleep. Sam, could you give Frodo and Lea some blankets? Make sure they both stay warm. Pippin, can you help me with the fire. Merry, please..."

Lea lay unconscious on the top of the watchtower of Amon Sul in the company of four hobbits and a ranger whose orders could clearly be heard in the dark, silent night...

* * *

**(A/N:** Well, that was pretty long, wasn't it? _grins_)


	5. A friend, for life

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine!

**A/N: **_Huggles reviewers_ - YAH! _bounces _New chappie!!! I 'm trying to make this chappie a bit more funny then the last... _huggles_ Bill I know I'm unbelievable late, sorry! and sorry this one's so short!

**Nekomiyu: **Wow, thanks for your review! I'll try and update sooner next time! -

**Bosson12787:** Thanks -! _bounces happily_

**AkageRaikyaku: **Thanks for your review, yes, Lea is rather unicorn-sueish. I don't have a spell check but I do read the story over when I'm done with it but there still are grammatical errors in my story, I know. Maybe I should ask for a beta for my next story, this one isn't too serious. Thanks for your last tip, I'll try and use new paragraphs more often (and in the right places) This is my first fanfic (as you already pointed out) and it's not to serious, I'm just testing writing in English and writing fanfiction. My next story will hopefully be more serious, realistic and better._ grins_ One can always hope... -

**Hirotani: **Really? I haven't read any 'Mary Sue as unicorn' before. But I'm pretty new to fanfiction so that's no real surprise, I guess. The tomato line was straight from the movie, I use both movie and book in this story but I honestly didn't know tomatoes didn't exist in ME, I'll try and remember it for my next fanfic. I'll change some things and leave things out in this story (it's my first and I'm still testing a bit) so I don't think you should continue reading, I don't think you'll enjoy this story...

**KnowInsight: **Thank you so much for your review! I hope you didn't think I gave up this story by now, I've just been so terrible busy! Sorry for the late update!

**Willow26:** Maybe I'll make someone ride her, unicorns are very fast, and it would be fun! - Maybe I'll let her take Frodo to Rivendell when their attacked again... although...maybe I'll let Glorfindel keep his role...after all it was stolen by Arwen before... Thanks for your review!

**Angel:** Glad you liked the chappie (and the plushie) here's a (very late) update.

**Bex the Bold:** Thank you! - I'm sorry to keep you waiting, won't be so long next time!

**Lindiel Eryn: **- Thanks for the review and info, I haven't updated in a long time hangs her head in shame but I've been very busy with school and I've done a lot of reading fanfic's lately. I'll check my profile when is up again. It's down right now...

**kittykatt: **bounces Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it, sorry for updating so late! I love cats!

**White-Witch-Sakura: **I'm sorry for updating so terribly late, here's my new chappie.

**Lady Harlequin: **Thank you so much for your review and advice! I know my grammar and spelling is off... I wish I could run it trough a spelling and grammar checker but it somehow doesn't work on my pc... I've got Word but whenever I want to use the spelling checker it doesn't work... My friends only have a Dutch spelling checker so I can't send my chappies to them... which means I have to use a dictionary and I only use that with some words and it doesn't help the bad grammar...

I'll try and watch the language of the characters of LotR, but I've never read the English version of the books (though I plan to as soon as I FIND them somewhere... I could only find the hobbit in the library... which I'm reading now.) so that gives me some problems too...

Maybe I'll have to find a beta, but since this is my first fanfic and not quite err... great... I decided not to bother... I might revise it though if I find a beta.

Yeah, white space is a lot nicer to a readers eyes, I'll keep that in mind and I won't use author's notes within the story anymore - it can be quite irritating to some or most people.

Thanks again for your review, I really appreciate you taking the time to help me improve my writing and take my work seriously -

* * *

"Words "

' Thoughts '

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Lea opened her eyes but immediately closed them again, her first thought being 'OUCH! HEADACHE!!!' or something close to that.

"Oy, Strider she's wakin'up!" Pippin exclaimed happily.

"Don't be so damn happy in the morning, it's annoying!" Lea mumbled.

The hobbits looked strangely at her while Strider smiled.

When Lea opened her eyes again she saw that it was rather light and supposedly around ten o 'clock in the morning, she also noticed that they were still on Weathertop.

"Do I even want to know how long I've been unconscious?" Lea asked no one in particular.

The Rangers' smile widened; "Well I don't know whether you want to know it or not...either way I am going to tell you. You've been unconscious since yesterday night."

Lea breathed a sigh of relief; "Only a night, thank god, it felt like a whole lot longer."

Pippin was just about to ask why she said 'thank god' instead of 'thank the Valar' when Lea interrupted his thoughts; "So err... those where the bad guys huh?"

"The...bad guys...?" Frodo asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Err...yes?" Lea replied, looking at the hobbit and hoping for an explanation as to why they were attacked.

"Well...that's one way you could describe them..." Strider said thoughtfully "They are called Nazgul or Ringwraiths, and they are indeed the...'bad guys' they are after us, that's why we have to reach Rivendell as fast as possible."

"Are they after you?" Lea indicated the whole group "Or are they after Frodo?" she asked, remembering how the hobbits had stood between Frodo and the enemy.

Pippin looked at her dumbstruck; "How do you know that?"

"Well...it was kind of obvious when the bad...the Ringwraiths attacked."

"Well..." Merry began.

"You see..." Sam said at the same time.

"It's like this..." Pippin said.

The three looked at each other for a moment.

"Frodo is...err he...he doesn't like mushrooms!" Pippin suddenly exclaimed.

Frodo looked at Pippin indignantly "But I do like mushrooms Pippin, I love them! Like every self-respecting hobbit would!"

Strider watched the whole exchange in amusement, although he was worried about what he would tell Lea. 'Hopefully an incomplete answer to her questions will be sufficient.'

He needn't have worried.

Lea tried hard to contain her laughter but failed miserably and burst out laughing.

The hobbits looked at her, dumbfounded before going into hysterical laughter too.

When the unicorn had finally composed herself she stood up, looked around and with a very serious expression said: "FOOD!"

This caused Strider to go into a silent laughing fit, especially when he saw the laughing hobbits immediately turn serious and give Lea some food.

After Lea had eaten (some real food instead of grass) and drank a bit of water (which the hobbits had to put in a bowl for her because she can't drink from a flask without hands...) they packed their stuff and continued their journey to Rivendell.

Aragorn was walking in front, Bill and Sam behind him, Lea walked behind them, with Frodo next to her.

At the back Merry and Pippin where talking about god-knows-what.

Lea looked at Frodo and noticed he looked a lot better then the night before, he had looked pale and almost dying then. She wondered just how much her healing had helped him.

"How's your shoulder?" she asked him quietly.

* * *

'Will we even make it to Rivendell?' Frodo was lost in thought, looking at nothing in particular 'What if those Black Riders find us again?' he shivered at the thought.

"How's your shoulder?" Lea's quiet voice broke trough his thoughts.

He looked up at her and suddenly felt a wave of gratitude hit him 'What would have happened if she hadn't been there?' he silently wondered and thought back at the coldness and darkness he had felt after the knife had pierced him.

He shook those thoughts off and gave her a small smile; "It's fine, it hurts but Strider says that's normal, he said it looks like a normal knife wound and that it will heal just fine..."

Frodo paused then and looked her straight in the eye with a serious expression, there where a few moments of complete silence between the two of them, when neither of them heard the bantering of Merry and Pippin or Samwise's soft words to Bill, when they just looked in each others eyes and found some sort of understanding, some new bound of trust and friendship; "Thank you, Lea" Frodo finally said, softly, and gave her a smile before looking away, lost in thought.

* * *

"Thank you, Lea" she heard him say and time seemed to move again, although she had never really noticed when it came to a stand still.

Her hearing seemed to work again and she saw him give her a smile before looking away.

She knew that something had happened in those silent moments, when she saw the pain and coldness that he must have felt the night before reflected in his eyes, and she knew that the coldness and pain she had felt yesterday before fainting was only a fraction of what he must have felt.

She suddenly felt awed by his strength 'How can such a little person be able to take all that while I almost immediately fainted when only a part of his pain and coldness hit me?' she wondered.

But then she smiled and kept on walking, she had just made a friend, for life.


	6. Travelling

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it... _cries _WAAAAAH... I want Bill!!!

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for reading _Huggles everyone who reads this_ and double thanks for everyone who reviews _Huggles all reviewers -_

Not much action in this chappie, just travelling to Rivendell...

Maybe Glorfindel will pop up in the next chappie... or maybe not... grins

**The Nazgul Sith Bitch: "**THERE ARE NOT UNICORNS IN MIDDLE EARTH!"

Err... yeah... I know... And I think you mean there are NO unicorns in Middle Earth.

well... there is one now! - _bounces _Don't like it, Don't read!

"This is a Mary Sue of the most banal sort.  
You have been slain by the Ninja."

I'm well aware this is a Mary Sue and if you don't think it's interesting... well...then don't read it... _pouts _I thought it was pretty original...

O NO! the Ninja slayed me! _horrified gasp_

...Right... _bounces away happily_

**Saber Apricot: **Thank you for your reviews - wow, having so many reviews from you at once made me feel very important grins

Yeah, I've gotten a lot of constructive criticism (Thanks Lady Harleguin -) and I'm very thankful for it, it'll help me a lot on the way. But a review like "There are no unicorns in Middle-earth. shoots unicorn with a rifle, then drags away the bloody carcass to eat it in peace" Is not very helpful to me... It's not a flame but looks a lot like a flame to me (I'm such a sensitive person after all _sniffles sees her best friend look at her disbelievingly_

Right...

ANYWAYS,

Thank you so much for your review _huggles_ Saber Apricot runs of to read Sabers' fanfic

**cindy17: **Thank you for your review! - Well, maybe it would be fun if she wasn't able to talk (that's what I thought you wrote?) but it would be a bit mean, being stuck in a different world, in a different body and not being able to talk... tough the elves would probably understand her...

**rebelfaux91: **_grins_ your evil, did you know? but since I'm Nice as Pie I probably won't do that... though it's a nice idea, it's already used so much... girl falls into ME and annoys the heck out off everyone... -

**Zammy: **Thank you for your review! _huggles Zammy just for the sake of huggling_ here's the new chappie!

**Almost Funny: **- _grins _Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it and think its original! - I might revise the first chappies or search for a beta to get out the spelling and grammar mistakes (I don't have spelling and grammar check) and get the characters to speak more in Tolkiens style... but I'm not sure if I wanna bother someone with this fic, it's not to serious yet and I don't update quickly... most of the time anyways...

I'm not to sure what I will do though and if I'll follow the book or movie... probably a mix of both... they'll be attacked by Ringwraiths again... but I don't know if I'll let Lea or Astho...err...Glorfindels' horse take Frodo to Rivendell... what do you think? I'm more for the first... Lea...(I would like to see Lord Elronds face..._grins_) but I'm not sure yet... I'm sure it won't be Arwen though.

**KnowInsight: **Thank you for your review - It would be interesting to see how an elf would react, wouldn't it? Should I let Lea take Frodo to Rivendell or Glorfindel???

* * *

"Words "

' Thoughts '

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

"Errrm Strider?" Lea carefully began.

She stared at the hobbits who looked asleep on their feet and then at the darkening sky.

"Yes?" the ranger replied without turning to look at her.

"Don't you think it's time to stop for today?" She said, looking meaningfully at the hobbits who were dragging their sore feet on and on.

Strider sighed and turned to survey the hobbits and young unicorn "We have to reach Rivendell swiftly, if the Nazgul find out you have healed Frodo they will return, and this time they will probably kill Frodo and take..." Strider trailed of and looked at the sky and at the direction where they were heading.

He shook his head and turned to Lea again, this time with a determined and grave look in his eyes; "We must reach Rivendell as swiftly as possible and even that may not be swift enough."

Lea nodded her white horse-head, making her horn glinster a bit when the last rays of sun hit it; "Whatever you say Strider..." she said quietly "but those hobbits look terribly tired and, no offence or anything, you look like you could use some rest to..." she then turned away from the ranger and muttered to no-one in particular "And a bath, most definitely a bath..."

Aragorn couldn't stop a grin from entering his face when his fine-tuned ranger ears picked up her muttered words and looked at the dirt-covered hobbits, 'and so do they' he thought 'and some decent food, clothing and rest, but alas, I cannot give it to them now.'

He shook the thoughts of the warm baths, food and beds of Rivendell out of his mind 'Later' he thought 'they can have all the food, bathing and rest later, but for now...'

He looked ahead of him and saw the sky was darkening even more, soon they would have to stop for camp 'but for now...'

He turned to look at the tired hobbits, bravely walking on without any complains.

'We will reach Rivendell, little ones, I swear it.'

* * *

"Wake up Pip! Rise and shine!" Lea did her best to wake the tired hobbit up and her attempts were finally rewarded with a groan, some not quite understandable muttered words and finally a pair of opened eyes.

Even before Pippin had fully waken up Lea had already walked over to Merry to shake the last of the hobbits awake.

After Merry was somewhat awake Lea happily went to graze with Bill, have a bite of apple and waited for the others to get ready.

"How come you're not tired like the rest of us?" Pippin asked Lea "It's not fair."

Lea grinned (as best as a horse-like creature can in any case.) "Because, dear Peregrin, I'm not sure if you noticed but I, my friend, am a unicorn."

"So?"

"Pippin, Pippin, Pippin." Lea said in a scolding voice shaking her head slightly "I am a unicorn..."

"Yes, you already said that..." Pippin rudely interrupted her.

Lea ignored him and went on; "Which means that I, just like any horse have a lot more stamina then you guys, and, being a unicorn, I have even more so then any normal horse." she finished with a grin.

"It still isn't fair..." Pippin muttered.

"Of course it isn't" Lea said happily "its life, learn to deal with it!"

Then, softly she whispered; "I have..."

She raised her head and looked at the early morning sky with a sigh "Daria..."

Only Aragorn seemed to have heard her.

* * *

Aragorn was sitting on a small rock near the hobbits, watching them have a small breakfast and hearing Pippin ask Lea a quite foolish question he turned to look at the disgruntled hobbit and the happy horse.

"It still isn't fair..." he heard the youngest of hobbits mutter and thought to himself 'Life rarely is'

Unbidden a picture of Arwen filled his mind, he had known her for a long time, in human years, but a wedding between a mortal and immortal is a complicated thing...

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Lea's happy voice.

"Of course it isn't, its life, learn to deal with it!"

'Why would _she_ think life unfair?' He wondered, he was so lost in thought he almost missed the softly whispered words "I have..."

He turned to look at Lea, wondering what she was talking about, and saw her quietly looking at the sky, whispering somebody's name, "Daria..."

* * *

"You know, I may be a girl, or mare... but that doesn't make me a weakling!"

The hobbits and ranger all turned around at the sudden outburst, then glanced at each other and then back at the unicorn.

"No one ever accused you of being such" Strider carefully said after a few moments of silence.

"Then why don't you give me some of your packs? I mean Bill is carrying a lot of things and you guys all carry your packs, wouldn't we reach Rivendell quicker if I carried some of your load? At the very least you wouldn't be so tired at the end of the day."

Lea looked at the guys dumbfounded faces.

"Or am I being foolish again?" she asked, a bit less confident this time, with a bit of a sheepish smile.

Aragorn chuckled and shook his head; "Would you believe me if I said I never thought of that?"

"No." Said Lea without a moment's hesitation.

Everyone turned to look at her incredulously.

"Err..." Lea was blushing faintly "I mean... err... yes?"

The hobbits burst out laughing and Strider smiled and shook his head while securing some of their load on Lea's back.

* * *

_"Well you think that you can take me on__  
__You must be crazy__  
__There ain't a single thing you've done__  
__That's gonna phase me..."_

Lea was softly singing one of the songs from Disney's Spirit.

"What are you singing?" Merry curiously asked her.

Lea blushed and answered it was just a song she heard once.

"Will you sing it for us?" Pippin asked her, giving her his cutest look.

"Well I don't know..." Lea began

"Please???" Pippin once again gave her his cutest look, the others were looking interested too.

"Fine." Lea softly began singing one of the songs from Spirit.

_"Well you think that you can take me on__  
__You must be crazy__  
__There ain't a single thing you've done__  
__That's gonna phase me__  
__Oh, but if you want to have a go__  
__I just want to let you know__  
__Get off my back and into my game__  
__Get out of my way and out of my brain__  
__Get outta my face or give it you best shot__  
__I think it's time you better face the fact__  
__Get off my back__  
  
__You know it's all just a game that I'm playing__  
__Don't think that you can't find a way in__  
__That's what I'm saying__  
__Oh if you want to have a go__  
__I just want to let you know..._

_Hey,_

_Get off my back and into my game__  
__Get out of my way and out of my brain__  
__Get outta my face or give it you best shot__  
__I think it's time you better face the fact__  
__Get off my back"_

When Lea was finished with the song she was faintly blushing.

"That was great!" Pippin said with enthusiasm.

The hobbits mood had improved a lot, and they were enthusiasticly praising Lea even though she isn't that good of a singer, her song was a lot different than anything they heard before.

Especially Pippin thought the song was unbelievable funny.

Strider smiled at her and thought for a moment; "_Would_ you allow somone to ride you?"

Lea turned to face Strider with a look that clearly said 'Huh?'

"You don't carry much load, Bill carries most of it. If you can carry one of the hobbits on your back too we may be able to reach Rivendell a tad swifter." Strider explained "The hobbits can switch every once in a while to have a rest while you carry him."

Lea nodded; "Well...I never thought of that..." She looked at the hobbits thoughtfully. "But won't they fall?"

The ranger looked at her thoughtfully; "I could make some sort of reigns from a rope..."

Lea shook her head and took a step back; "Neh he, no way! You're not putting any reigns on me..."

Minutes later found Pippin on Lea's back, holding the so-called reigns carefully.

'I can't believe I'm doing this...' was the last thought crossing the unicorns mind before they set of again.


	7. Run!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, 'cept Lea - 

**A/N: **New chappie! - It will be a while before the next chappie is up though!

**Angel: **Thank you so much for reviewing! _bounces happily_ I love your reviews, no matter how short _grins_ They awake a (rather large) insane part of me! -

(Have you ever dreamed about carrots attacking swimming giraffes? It's not a pretty sight, I can tell you that...)

**TheAngryPrincess13: **Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it! - Maybe Middle Earth does need unicorns but I think Earth needs them a lot more...

**The Woods Witch: **- Yah, I love Spirit, Get off of my back isn't my favourite though. You can't take me and Always Return are. bounces happily Glad you think it's original -.

**KnowInsight: **Thanks for reviewing! _waves_ I finally updated again!

**Almost Funny: **- I think I'll do that, let Lea take Frodo there, the idea just keeps hanging in my head. - Elrond'll be SO surprised _grins_ I'd give a lot to see his face.

**Bosson12787: **I can't wait till they get there either! - I've got a few ideas of what will happen there but nothing to concrete...

Glorfindel or no Glorfindel, that is the question...

* * *

" Words "

' Thoughts '

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Lea was happily trotting down the road, now carrying dear Samwise (who didn't seem to enjoy the ride very much...) Strider was carefully leading them close to the road again as it was the only way to cross the bridge and continue on.

Peregrin and Meriadoc were walking alongside them, trying, and miserably failing, to teach Lea their Genealogy.

"So you and Pippin are cousins?"

"Yes, my mother was the brother of Paladin, Pip's father..."

"Making us first cousins" Pippin piped up.

"...but my great-grandmother Mirabella was the sister of great-grandfather Hildigrim."

"Thus making us third cousins too" Pippin happily concluded.

"But where does Frodo come in in all this, he's your cousin also, isn't he?" Lea asked, looking at the hobbit in question, who was currently walking alongside Aragorn.

Merry nodded and continued on about their family records, telling all about how Frodo was related to him and Peregrin trough both his Took and Brandybuck heritage.

At the end of it all Lea felt more than a little confused and turned to Sam; "So, how did you end up with these hobbits then, are you related to them too?"

Sam shook his head, though when he realised that Lea couldn't see it, since he was on her back he answered; "No miss, I'm Frodo's gardener."

"Ah." Lea said, her head swimming with the new information and wondering if she was expected to remember it all. "Of course..." she concluded and shook her head, trying to stop the upcoming headache.

Suddenly Strider stopped and picked something up, then he turned around and smiled; "I'll take this as a sign that the bridge is safe." he said, holding a green stone in his hand.

"What is it?" Pippin was swift to ask while Lea exclaimed "Ooooh, Pretty stone!" at the same time.

Aragorn smiled at the look of awe on the unicorns face and then turned to the curious Took; "This is a Beryl, an Elvin stone."

"Elfish?" Sam asked, looking brightly at the Beryl.

Aragorn nodded with a small smile on his face at Sam's enthusiasm.

"Elfish Prettiness!" Lea said, still looking at the stone in awe.

The ranger smiled and but the stone in his pocket; "I think it's save to cross the bridge, let us go."

The hobbits and unicorn nodded and continued on silently, desperately hoping that they wouldn't be found.

After crossing the bridge, Strider quickly led them of the road again and their journey to Rivendell continued.

* * *

Frodo was being carried by Lea at the moment and the group was getting closer to the Elfish valley, it was almost sunset but they continued on in haste.

Strider was telling them about Rivendell; "It's also known as the last homely home of Lord Elrond or as Imladris, Rivendell in Elfish."

He continued on telling them bits about Lord Elrond, the twins and Arwen until Lea interrupted him; "How do you know so much about Rivendell, Strider?"

The ranger smiled and told her he grew up there.

"But... why? I mean, you told me that Imladris is inhabited by elves... And you, obviously, are not." Lea continued on asking, thinking back to the ranger's description of elves.

"My mother knew Lord Elrond and went to live in Rivendell after my father died." answered Aragorn, in a tone that told them that this subject was now closed.

The unicorn could easily pick that up and nodded, accepting that as an answer, she was about to ask something else about elves in general when she heard a noise.

"What's that?" she whispered, looking at the ranger in fear. 'Please don't let it be those Ringwraiths.'

Aragorn held up a hand to silence everyone, though it was highly unnecessary, everyone seemed to be holding their breaths, hoping that it weren't Ringwraiths.

* * *

(Nice place for a cliffie!)

* * *

The ranger heard the galloping of horses coming closer and there was no doubt in his mind that these were the creatures they wanted to avoid.

"Lea, take Frodo ahead to Rivendell, just continue straight on and cross the ford!"

The unicorn hesitated; "But why? Why Frodo? What's going on?"

"Just do it, GO!" Aragorn urged her.

Lea took one last look at the distraught ranger and the remaining hobbits, then she turned and told Frodo to hold on tight before running in the direction of Rivendell, faster then any normal horse, as fast as a unicorn can go.

* * *

The hobbits and Strider looked on in awe as they saw the girl, no unicorn running unbelievable fast along with the setting sun.

Only seconds after she left the Ringwraiths came from the trees behind them, the hobbits and ranger jumped out of the way as fast as they could and for a moment it seemed the wraiths would attack them, but their leader made a terrible sound and beckoned them on, to follow the creature ahead of them.

When they were gone the hobbits slowly got up and looked at Aragorn who was staring in the direction of Rivendell, his childhood home.

"Strider?" Pippin began carefully "Wh-what do we do now?"

The ranger sighed and turned to the hobbits, looking at each of them in turn, before looking in the distance again. "Now, my friends? Now we continue on to Rivendell and hope for the best..."


	8. Meeting the elves

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lord of the Rings... _sigh_, that was so hard to say...

**A/N: **New chappie! And guess what! I FINALLY have ENGLISH spell check! BLESS TECHNOLOGIE!!! (this should make my spelling at least slightly better...)

**Hane Fuki(Winged Freedom): **Thank you for your review! I love it!! _bounces happily_ Did you write that yourself??? It's pretty _goes starry eyed_ Anyways it's because of your review I FINALLY updated again... _huggles_

**Almost Funny: **Thanks! Like I said in my **A/N**, my spelling should be a bit better in this chappie... though I doubt my grammar will be... Oh well... -

**KnowInsight: **Thanks for reviewing! _bounces _I FINALLY updated...

**silvery-white-blue-eye-kitsune: **HI! _waves_ Thanks for your review - It made me really happy!!! Here's the new chappie!!! _grins_

**Bosson12787: **- The elves will finally meet Lea!!!_bounces_ YAH!!! - Go me!!!

* * *

"Words "

' Thoughts '

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Lea ran as fast as she could, faster than she ever imagined she could run, praying to every entity listening that the Ringwraiths wouldn't catch up with them and that she was running in the right direction.

"You know" She said to Frodo, "If we make it to Rivendell, no wait, scratch that, let's stay positive, _WHEN_ we make it to Rivendell, you will explain to me just _WHY_ I'm running my ass off with Black Thingies behind me, who for some reason seem to have taken a liking to you."

Frodo didn't reply, instead looking behind him at the Ringwraiths, relieved at the growing distance between them.

After running at top speed for what seemed like hours the Ringwraiths had disappeared from sight, though both the hobbit and the unicorn didn't seem keen on slowing down so Lea kept running, trying to ignore her protesting, tired muscles.

She sighed in relief when, somewhere in the distance, she saw the ford Aragorn had told them about, the ford that evil beings would not be able to cross.

"Thank heaven" she muttered, but she didn't slow down, she was still too scared of the 'bad guys'.

"Is that the ford?" Frodo asked softly.

Lea smiled at his hopeful voice, "Yes Frodo, were almost there." she whispered back, just loud enough for his hobbit ears to hear.

Frodo smiled as he saw the ford come closer and closer and Lea started going faster and faster for fear of being attacked so closely to their goal.

Her fear was unnecessary, they made it over the ford safely and the two laughed out in relief and joy, for now at least, they were safe.

It wasn't long before the adrenaline of the 'escape' wore of and Lea started stumbling a bit.

"Are you alright?" Frodo asked in concern, his smile disappearing 'What's wrong with her? She isn't wounded is she?'

"I'm fine" Lea said, slowing down to a walk, "Just a bit tired, that's all."

'Of course' Frodo thought guiltily 'Running that fast must have been awfully tiring, especially with me on her back.'

He was shaken out of his thoughts when Lea started humming and his smile reappeared.

The hobbit sighed in contentment as the duo started their way to the last homely home.

* * *

Aragorn stilled the group when he heard the sound of a horse, at first he was worried that the wraiths had returned, but the sound came form behind them, not in front of them.

He turned around, considering hiding the group when a white horse came in view. 'Lea?' he thought for a split second but then noticed the obvious difference, there was a tall rider on the horse, not just a rider, 'an elf!' "Glorfindel!" he said in relief, causing the hobbits to turn to him but he didn't notice, he was too focused on his old friend.

* * *

The borders of Rivendell weren't unprotected; the twin sons of Lord Elrond looked at the two creatures entering the valley in amazement.

It was not that they had never seen a hobbit before; Bilbo Baggins had lived in Imladris for many years now.

A hobbit entering Rivendell wasn't something you saw every day, but it wasn't unexpected, after all, Mithrandir had told them that the Ringbearer was a hobbit.

The fact that it was a singing hobbit wasn't even all that amazing, after all, Bilbo liked to sing every now and then too.

And although the song sounded rather strange, even that could have been explained by the fact that this peculiar hobbit was a Baggins.

No, most of the amazement was caused by the second creature, the creature carrying the Ringbearer.

It was a horse...

A pure, almost glowing, white horse...

A pure, almost glowing, white horse with a horn on its head...

And...

It was singing...

* * *

Both Frodo's and Lea's mood seemed to become more cheerful with every step the second one took.

After walking for a while and talking about the Shire, Earth, Unicorns and a lot of other things Frodo started bugging the young unicorn-girl for another song.

Because of her cheerful mood she decided to sing him another one from the movie Spirit, she'd always liked the songs and now that she was a horse-like creature they seemed more appropriate.

She told him the words and sang it a few times until Frodo was able to sing the largest part too (with quite a few mistakes but that hardly mattered in their joyful state of mind)

_I hear the wind across the plain  
A sound so strong - that calls my name  
It's wild like the river - it's warm like the sun  
Ya it's here - this is where I belong  
  
Under the starry skies - where eagles have flown  
This place is paradise - it's the place I call home  
The moon on the mountains  
The whisper through the trees  
The waves on the water  
Let nothing come between this and me  
  
Cuz everything I want - is everything that's here  
And when when we're all together - there's nothing to fear  
And wherever I wander - the one thing I've learned  
It's to here - I will always....always return_

Lea happily trotted past the two elves who hadn't moved from their hidden spot since the two creatures came in sight.

The unicorn didn't notice the two amazed elves, Frodo however did.

"Lea, could you stop?" he asked the happy horse.

"Erm... sure?" she half-asked, slightly confused, but she stopped anyway.

Frodo turned to the two sons of the Lord of Imladris and spoke to them in Quenya "Saesa omentien lle Heru en amin, Im Frodo Baggins." (_Something like :Pleasure of meeting you my Lords, I am Frodo Baggins_)

It was enough to shake the two out of their shock en return the greeting, also in elfish.

Lea looked from the two elves to Frodo and back to the elves again with an expression that screamed 'HUH?'

"...Frodo? Mind translating that for me?"

Frodo looked at the unicorn he had momentarily forgotten about and smiled sheepishly; "Of course Lea, These are Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohin of Rivendell."

Lea turned around a bit so she could see them better, she spend the next minute or so studying the very first elves she had ever met.

The twins spend that same minute studying her, wondering what in Eru's name she was.

"Erm...I'm Lea...so err... Hi?" she said nervously after a short silence.

The two elves smiled kindly at her, stilling their curiosity for the moment and focusing on the task at hand, guiding the Ringbearer to their home.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's a bit short!


	9. Talking and Walking

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it… awww… Lea is mine though! -

**A/N: **It took me a while to upload every chapter again and put it trough spell check as well as changing the lay out a bit but I think it was worth the time! - It's definitely improved! _Bounces happily _

I am REALLY sorry this chappie took so long... and I'm not quite satisfied with how it turned out either... I mean... absolutely NOTHING happens in this chappie, except for a bit of walking, talking, thinking and laughing... ARGH... The only real reason I'm updating this is because I haven't updated in WAY to long...

**Queen of Darkness4: **Thanks for the cookies! Yum! G_rins_ My last attempt at baking cookies was a downright disaster…

**Almost Funny: **Yah! Thanks! - I personally like how that part turned out too! I guess my writing has improved a bit, I looked back to my first chappies and decided to run them trough spell check and layout change too… It took me a while to finally get it correct though.  
_Gives Almost Funny a unicorn plushie_ I'm feeling very generous today! -

You were right about the Elvish/Elfish thingie… in Dutch its Elvish so I have an excuse! _grins_

**KnowInsight: **Hi! Thank you for reviewing, I'm looking forward to more elves as well! _Gives KnowInsight an elf-plushie for her loyal reviews_

**Kittykatt: **I know it was a bit short, but it was getting late and I wanted to update it that particular day… - Thanks for the review!

**silvery-white-blue-eye-kitsune: **- I'm glad you think its well-written… compared to my other chapters it certainly is _grins _Here's the new chappie!

**Amethystdancer: **Thank you for your review, I'm really sorry but I'm just a Very Slow updater… Here's the new chappie though! - _gives amethystdancer a cookie for waiting_

**bonnylass007: **Thanks - I'm sorry it's not soon though… Doesn't school just suck?

* * *

"Words "

' Thoughts '

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

"Let us escort you to the last homely home" Elrohir told the hobbit and horse-like creature, in Common Tongue for Lea's sake.

He whistled and soon two magnificent brown horses came running towards him and his brother.

The two Elvin lords gracefully jumped on their horses and started riding towards their fathers' home.

There was not much more for Lea to do then to follow the two curious elves.

'Elves are truly amazing creatures' Lea thought, watching the two Elvin lords chuckling at her description of her journey with the Ringbearer so far.

* * *

They had been walking towards Lord Elrond's home at a comfortable pace, after walking for a few silent minutes Lord Elladan couldn't keep his curiosity anymore and subtly told the young unicorn he had travelled a lot but never saw anyone quite like her.

Frodo had smiled and told the Elvin lords that Lea was surely one of a kind.

At which Lea humped and told him he had better meant that in a nice way.

This caused the ice to break between the four and soon the group was telling each other stories;

Frodo about the Shire and his three hobbit friends now travelling with Aragorn.

Lea about her journey to Middle-Earth and a bit about her home; Earth.

Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir about Imladris, its inhabitants, their family and, mostly, about the pranks the mischievous elves had pulled this far.

* * *

Lea suddenly drew to a stop, Frodo still safely on her back.  
She was opening and closing her mouth in awe as she took in the magnificent sight of Rivendell.

Frodo was fairing slightly better and, after a moment of open-mouthed awe, he got himself together, turned to the two Elvin lords, who where watching the two of them in amusement, and told them that Rivendell is unbelievably beautiful.

"That's an understatement" Lea finally managed to say, "Wow… it's absolutely… wow…"

The twins chuckled and Lea turned her head away from the beautiful valley to the sons of Lord Elrond, the soft, almost musical laughter of the elves only adding to the spell, instead of breaking it.

"Absolutely wow?" Frodo asked in amusement, overcoming his own awe.

That broke the spell that had come over Lea and she turned her head slightly to watch the hobbit on her back; "Unbelievably beautiful?" she replied dryly and continued on walking.

"Well it is, isn't it?" Frodo said.

"Well, it is isn't it?" Lea repeated.

"What?"

"Absolutely wow" Lea said, not missing a beat.

Frodo sighed and shook his head; "That just sound so…mundane for Rivendell…" he finally replied.

Lea was silent for a little while, thinking that over; "Fine! Amazingly pretty than?"

Frodo sighed and prayed to the Valar for patience.

Lea, hearing the sigh continued, "Is breathtakingly breathtaking better? Or perhaps dreamily lovely? Or how about this one…"

The unicorn and hobbit continued on, into the valley, all the while followed by the soft, musical laughter of the two Elvin Lords.

* * *

She had been silently walking in one of Rivendell's many gardens; this particular one was a bit further away from the last homely home than most of them, but just as lovely and peaceful.

When she heard the sound of an unfamiliar voice that was, she was certain of that much, not elfish, she turned her head towards the road.

What she saw made her stop and stare.

* * *

'Sure, half the things she has said hardly make any sense, but she's quite refreshing and amusing.'

Elrohir was riding along with his brother, once again chuckling at something the young unicorn, happily trotting in front of them, had said.

Very soon after meeting Lea he decided for himself, not to leave the 'girl's' side until after she met his father.

'I cannot wait to see the expression on my father's face' the Elvin Lord thought with a small grin.

One quick glance at his brother told him Elladan's thoughts were quite along the same lines.

His grin grew when he saw his sister walking in one of Rivendell's farthest gardens, one that, coincidently, happened to me rather close to where they were riding.

He didn't take his eyes of her for one second, afraid he would miss the reaction his horse-like companion would undoubtedly cause.

He was not disappointed.

* * *

A talking horse…

A _talking_ horse…

Or horse… horses don't usually have a horn on their forehead, nor do they have this pure, almost glowing, white colour…

'I have seen many a great things in my live but…'

'A _talking_ horse like-creature like that…'

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and finally managed to take her eyes off of the, slowly approaching_ talking_ horse and let her keen elfish eyes slide over the others of the company, she easily noticed the hobbit on the creature's back…

And then shocked grey met twinkling grey as Arwen locked eyes with one of her amused brothers.

* * *

Elladan smiled when he noticed his sister's shock and overtook the young unicorn and her little rider.

Now, riding in front of the company he changed the direction slightly to meet his sister near the peaceful garden.

Lea looked at the Elvin Lord, suddenly riding in front of her and turned her confused eyes to the other half of the twins.

"What's Lord … erm …your brother doing? Isn't the entrance to the last Homely home over there?" She asked whichever one of the identical brothers she was talking to, pointing a bit more to the left then the direction Elladan was heading in.

Elrohir chuckled at her incapability to keep him and his brother apart; "My sister awaits us in a nearby garden, we wish to introduce you to her before heading the rest of the way to my fathers home." He answered the young 'girl'.

Lea nodded and, both she and Frodo looked towards where Elladan was heading, and, they did see a woman standing in one of the gardens, though they were to far away to tell more than that.

When they were close enough to take their first real good look at the elleth, both unicorn and hobbit gasped.

She looked absolutely beautiful; her dark hair contrasting with her smooth, flawless skin.

She was smiling kindly at the two strangers, looking both friendly and queenly at the same time.

Lea pulled herself together and walked a bit closer to Elrohir (though she still didn't know which of Elrond's sons was riding next to her) and she spoke to him in a soft whisper; "Your sister's real pretty…"

Elrohir chuckled softly and whispered back, even though he knew his sister would hear every word they said. "She is, isn't she? As fair as Lúthien herself it is said."

Arwen smiled at the exchange and, when the Ringbearer and his strange friend where standing in front of her introduced herself to them.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it took me forever, but this school year is even harder than the last! ARGH I totally hate school… not to get me started on the testing week I have… starting next Wednesday with History and… O no, it isn't! But it is: the Mathematics from Hell! gasps in horror

Anyways, SO no the point… Does anyone know what Elladan and Elrohir's real eye-colours are 'cause I looked up Arwen in LotR book 1 and found grey, and I looked up Elrond and he has grey eyes too, so I made a wild guess and said that Elladan and Elrohir's are grey too… I dunno if that's true though…


End file.
